Birds Of A Feather
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: Not many knew if but Robin had a younger twin sister, she too was taken in by Bruce Wanye aka Batman, yet her talents lied elsewhere so she was not included in the family business. To bad for them she wanted to branch out…


**Birds of a feather**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: **Not many knew if but Robin had a younger twin sister, she too was taken in by Bruce Wanye aka Batman, yet her talents lied elsewhere so she was not included in the family business. To bad for them she wanted to branch out…

* * *

**AN: Here's to hoping it doesn't get taken down, if it does I have it posted on the other two sites I have joined, which will have ALL my work in all its glory. The stuff posted here has been GREATLY edited and even some chapters and fics will not be uploaded here due to the TOS. :(**

**~W.K.**

* * *

Robin gapped as he stared at the female standing in the middle of the room, her back to them as she took in the living room of their base. He cursed his adopted father for bringing her in even faster then they had planned on. He hadn't even been able to brief his teammates on it, he grumbled under his breath. He didn't even react as Wally bumped into him from behind.

"Robin dude don't block the hallway…well _hell~o_ there." Before anyone could blink Wally as at the side of the young woman turning on his charm. He grinned as he looked her over, she was just as shapely as Artemis if not more so when it came to her bust. Her womanly body was wrapped in a black cat suit, her long black hair tumbling down her back o rest above her hips. On her waist was a belt very similar to Robin's. Over her eyes was a plain black mask, once again like Robin's yet it shined blue in the right light.

Over all she was a looker and he wanted to get to know her. With a charming grin he grabbed her small slim hands, which were wrapped in black fingerless gloves, and gave her knuckles a light kiss.

Kagome blinked a she looked up, her hands in the grasp of the young man that stood before her. She arched an eyebrow as he gave her a charming grin, moving closer to her. "What's your name beautiful? Never mind that, want to go out for a bite to eat?" She blinked again not used to such forwardness, not even Miroku was this bad.

"Ano…" She glanced past the red head who was practically drooling over her and smiled as she saw who she was looking for. Pulling her hands out of Wally's she ran towards her target her pink plump lips pulled into a bright smile and threw her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him. "Nii-san!"

Wally watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as the Asian beauty hugged Robin, his own arms coming up to hold her to him, laughing as she held onto him babbling away in Japanese. With a shaky finger he pointed it at the laughing two, who were lost in their own world. "W-what?"

Robin merely smirked as he held his younger sister in his arms, shooting Wally a dark glare for man handling her. He glanced at his other shocked teammates and rubbed the back of his head. "Er, guys this is my sister Song Bird, she'll be joining us from now on." He laughed as she moved to stand before him her hands clasped in front of her. He shifted lightly as she bowed, her toned behind bumping into him. A light blush dusted his cheeks but he did not move.

She stood back up, taking comfort in the body heat from her brother who was behind her, calming her nerves, and gave everyone a bright smile. "Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome, I hope we can all get along."

Robin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head, his cape hiding her upper body from the others. "I'm sure everyone will love you, now come on I want to show you around." He let his arms fall to his side and grabbed one of her hands with his own, their fingers intertwining and began showing her around.

Aqualad blinked and turned to his other teammates wondering if all humans were so affectionate with their siblings? With a shrug of his shoulders he moved to hit the showers tired from their last mission. At least with a new member things would get a bit easier around the base and on missions.


End file.
